User talk:Zurgat
Leave messages at the bottom of this page Or by clicking this link Archives * User talk:Zurgat/2011 Messages Poll CSS To confirm that it's not specific to my browser, on your side with the MonoBook skin, are the colored bars missing from the poll? Here's what it should look like (left), and what it currently looks like (right): File:Poll CSS.jpg. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 08:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for feedback. It's caused by the AjaxPoll CSS not being loaded for MonoBook. I'll see what I can do to fix it. Any thoughts/preferences on the color of the bar? I'm thinking something light. Or dark, which means the empty bar will require a different dark color, and white font. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 09:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Check the poll now (don't forget to bypass your browser's cache). I used #FF9933;, since it doesn't need any fumbling around with 2 distinguishable shades of dark colors while still allowing the white font to stand out. Otherwise, these are the classes and the corresponding styles you'll need to play around with (until the author of the extension does some unannounced changes to what classes are used): .pollAnswerVotes { background-color: white; /* The empty color of the bar. */ } .pollAnswerVotes div { background: none repeat scroll 0 0 #FF9933; /* Percentage bar color. */ } .pollAnswerVotes span { color: black; /* Color of text for percentage. Use black if the bar is light; white if the bar is dark. */ } :: Note that the classes have been truncated to highlight the colors. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 11:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: You're welcome ^^ —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 12:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spelling Thank you for your help *i'll check my texts with MsWord or other spelling programs; *about super armor and super attack they can be added to skill section at the description, although I can guarantee only for Tude and Natasha(if i get an enable here I will research the other two from other players); *if it is ok I will add images for all bosses and add descriptions. - User:Insanelogic Re:Images Well these are jargons used by players, for me they were intuitive and felt like they fit, but for the names to be official they have to be on the ingame descriptors.Another way to be sure is asking render or summations about it. - User:Insanelogic about last edit now that i know that i need to remove those tags i know how to remove them myself; if you have to do 1 more cleanup i won't add descriptions anymore and will stick to names or photos, i was never strict to grammar. Insanelogic 09:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC)InsaneLogic Status Up until now i used to edit on visual(i'm guessing this is the wysiwig) but I switched to Source so there won't be anymore tag problems, probably. On a sidenote in the Enemies section a decision must be made: *either i add all monster groups in regular enemies(Reneme to: Monster Classes) that will reach to about 13 groups that include butcher and gloves that are mini bosses along with haken and skeleton, minions. *or stick to the RH-source database classification that has Boss, Fixed Boss, Mini Boss, Normal, Ranged. --Insanelogic 10:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Insanelogic Any ideas on how to get a Glove's Soul Pieces? I seem to be having trouble farming his soul...~ Done it so often on VH, not a single drop of it... monster categories Ok experimented a bit with categories,i know how to link them now, but i just remembered that tehnically all monsters in the game are "undead" so a better term for the subcategory Undead was Zombies, and from forum i read that ishould be administrator to delete a category page. It is up to you to change it or delete it, I already made the links for that subcategory --Insanelogic 12:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Insanelogic MediaWiki:Common.css lacks page formatting I'm wondering why MediaWiki:Common.css lacks proper formatting that is present on MediaWiki:Monobook.css? —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 12:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Err, scratch that. It's now formatted all of a sudden... O_o —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 12:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) monster images This Saturday I'm gonna take screens of all the missing monsters, but there are some questions: *Bug are the worms found by smashing boxes in Cafeteria 2F? *Minotauros is the same monster as Minotauros Lord only that it is found in Conservatory; *Can't find Tantalus or Haken Officer; *Parasite is Crimson Gloves Parasite. --Insanelogic 12:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Insanelogic Icons Might as well get to categorising images :) Also helps in adding them to pages like Natasha's skills —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 06:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Template limit reports Is it possible to enable Template limit reports to show up in the source code? It used to show up, but in recent days it no longer does. The source code of pages are supposed to have the following code near the end: From what I've seen it seems to affect all Wikia wikis (most likely a critical yet unannounced change by Wikia), thus the explanations found on http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_with_too_many_expensive_parser_function_calls and Wikipedia:Template limits is rendered invalid if it can't be fixed... :( —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 07:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll try the support forums first. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 02:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC) An update to this issue. Hopefully, we'll get to see the limit reports once more, yay :D —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 12:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RHArmory Just saw the RHArmory news http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=28698 on the RSS (as a side note, the RSS is oddly not working for me O_o). With the advent of such database, provided it is kept updated, how do we then go about with various info here, such as the items? Also, this means that we should be able to do tooltips with a few tweaks. Yay —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 14:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC) monster images 3 After my incursions all that remain is: *Viper which I cannot reach unless I catch a wanted board(my Natasha is 39 and Tude 38); *Giant Gorilla and Sand Golem were last on my list and got left out; *Ice Golem which doesn't exist; *Red Maid which I remember had an image; Compensation for lacking I posted my Rustic (Costume)( currently crafting Natasha ones, but I'm busy these weeks cause of exams). If some images are too low quality I can redo them. Insanelogic 13:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC)Insanelogic Status update, 22 Jan 2012 So I've been getting sidetracked. A few things have been changed (you may have seen). A few things that perhaps should change. ; MediaWiki:Common.css : I've split MediaWiki:Common.css into smaller chunks. They have been named MediaWiki:RH-''Xyz''.css. They can be found from MediaWiki:RH-Common.css. Currently still trying to get Tooltip styles up and running, but oh boy so many classes to keep track of... ; Templates: → : On both impulse and name consistency, I've moved Quest to Questbox. Which means you may still use Quest, but Questbox should be preferred as I will be manually updating all quest pages to use the new name (consequence of my lack of experience with Bots). That doesn't mean that I won't have some handy tools, such as the magic word. My tweak is still partial, as I have yet to parse the reward data. Also, got sidetracked while trying to write it. ; Project:Manual of Style (RH:MoS?), Guidelines, Naming Conventions, etc : Using the FFWiki as a massive basis, I've written a MoS. Have a look; feedback is welcome. Rethinking some manuals such as "Titles should not begin with 'The'" when there's "The Hole". Their rationale was page sorting and organization, especially when many pages had to be moved back and forth in edit wars. And discriminating pages depending on game (some games had all locations starting with 'The'). Unlike FF, RH isn't as huge and it's still in beta. Anyway, we'll probably utilize its talk page for discussions about the RH:MoS. Also, once it becomes established enough, creating shorthands for them would be nice. ; What the above two sort of covers... : I'm thinking about dedicating a page to Project:Page Name (RH:PN). That way, we can create a guideline to our page naming conventions. e.g., "The Rationale behind keeping the Names as Shown In-game" (deciding what should be capitalized) vs "A More Standard Convention" (stick to cap all initials), or "Quest/Navigation" vs "Template:Quests" vs "QuestFooterNav" (all three are nav footers). It also means we can write down (outside our talk pages) what went behind the thought processes behind naming Cats. =(^o__o^=)))~. ; "What's New" is still in December. February is around the corner. : Other than nothing much happening, perhaps we should change the month anyway? Currently gives the illusion of a hiatus. I know I could/should be updating if it's not being. But I'm not too sure what to write for it. ; Polls : Looks like someone in the ceiling has done something to bring back the styles for all skins (yes, even Wikia skin was failing to retain the CSS on refresh). But with that, it overruled any styles. Then I realised I forgot to place !important after OUR styles. So I've fixed it once more. So now it's back to being a nice obedient box. Plus, I get to write less code, yay (just need a few !important styles). That's what comes to mind for now. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 01:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, template limit reports are now showing, yay! —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 01:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Quest, I'll definitely be fixing the pages. Well, currently, it's not yet 'broken' XD, but I'll get to it. Pagenames, I'm used to LyricWiki where they stuck with "Convert first letter of each word to uppercase and redirect if need be". But I'll leave the pagenames for now. It may get another look at maybe in the future. What's New, I gotta love that unique spelling of the first month ^^. But I'll probably fix it after my moment of fun if I'm not beaten to it. Poll, (much trouble, it gives so), how screwed up is it now? On my side, I just ditched the whole cache on my FF to ensure it's not related to the recent CSS split I did, and reload spammed page. I see a slight hiccup in that the bars go tall for a brief moment, and then normalize. Also, gotta ask which skin you are using. Tooltip CSS should be ready very very soon. Some final touch ups and it's "Specialists, Roll Out!" —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 10:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I missed your message regarding the poll due to a Wikia announcement. I think I finally see what you meant. I just so happened to disable scripts from Wikia and the AjaxPoll.css failed to load. Hmm... Basically, I'll have to add extra styles as a safeguard, seeing how unreliable it is when I drop most of them. --BryghtShadow 16:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Questbox item links Indeed it is 'broken', since I haven't them. Lazily, I was preferring to keep it broken for now to see what still has forced links as parameters (i.e. [[]]) but I'll repair it. And I think I can always use a different technique to figure out if a link is passed. P.S. the Category:Templates needing cleanup is shrinking! ^^ --BryghtShadow 05:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup programme As at 17:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC), Category:Templates needing cleanup is clean. Next up on things to do: # Converting all usage of (as an infobox) over to : . # All item links should be using as a bare minimum -- icon is welcome but optional. --BryghtShadow 17:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : As at the time of this writing, is being used on 116 pages. Getting there with the conversion to Questbox! ^^ Next up, I'm not sure what to tackle o_o --BryghtShadow 07:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :: http://rustyhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:Quest&namespace=0, everything is finally under control. Mahaha! Now we can use the template much like Template:Item. Although I haven't implemented the Wowpedia tooltip code. Yet. Next on line: ::* Stub the missing items while waiting on the WantedPages to update? ASDF. I wanna know what time UTC the cache is updated and at what frequency! I thought it used to be daily? >_< ::* Ensure the current questboxes are consistent with parameters? Would be useful for the Oasis editors that use the WYSIWYG editor. ::* Organise pages into cats and make cats consistent? Meow :: So busy! --BryghtShadow 16:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Images and such. Heeeyo! I've just joined the team. Thank you for all of your hard work! Anyways, I've noticed there is a serious lack of decent images for items and entities. I'll go fetch myself some and edit them into the pages. You're welcome to destroy any evidence of my work if you think the new gallery materials are horrendous. LOL. (I'll go ahead and make minor changes to some pages.) Cheribi 05:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RSS As I mentioned on the News page, it could very well be to do with how they use the URL to do the query, which may be requesting it every time the page is viewed. Whichever the case is, we may end up having to manually put in the News. However, first I'll see what the problem may be (it may be the URL, but in that case, the RSS feature needs more thorough documentation). On the bright side, manual input has its benefits in that old news can be archived much easily :D --BryghtShadow 18:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Hello, Im sorry to say but this is the worst wiki I've ever seen, but I suppose you guys are still trying your best to improve it. Well, infact I would try to help you, I wanted to seriously work on some page (materials as a start), but I'm not really familliar with wiki so I will need your help. I have unpacked all the game archives, so I have access to any ressources. To start, I wanted to put all missing material icons, but I think instead of adding a single image, we should use a template like you did for the questbox. I'm not sure you will understand what I would do, so better look at this : http://sd-1.archive-host.com/membres/images/33941798437624374/Capturer_7_wiki_rh.png Colors will prolly have to be changed since it used on the questbox, and we could also put more description (where to get, price in AH...). If you can make a template like this, it could be also used for foods and other materials. Let me know what you think. Cheers. --— O.elfine.o (talk) 08:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) made a mistake hello, I started to add images and update the costume pages, for now I used same table as Cheribi did on some. I made a mistake when I've uploaded some images on the Red_Flame_(Costume), infact the uploaded images are for the Yellow Flame Costume, so I would delete those from the server and re-upload them correctly (or eventually rename them as Yellow_Flame_ instead of Red_Flame_), cuz for now I can't continue to upload the Yellow ones since they already exist. I would also know what you think about that presentation, I must center the images (since I forgot) and maybe change the size to 46px (sprites are 32x32 ingame and on the cash shop preview, but they are shown in 46x46 as item icon). So any suggestion are welcome. Last note the page Black Flame (Costume is incorrectly named, miss the last ')', I didn't modified since I wouldn't make a redirection (dunno if we can rename a page without making a redirection to the old one).--— O.elfine.o (talk) 17:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No, the images don't work alright, they are obsolete, by time I'm a bit blond. why obsolete ? because they released more than 30 sets of costume not yet availlable in cash shop, some will share the same name for differents characters (like Pirate). So obviously I need to prefix all the images with the character's name or we will have some duplicate files on the server. I will also upload 2 versions in 2 differents size 36x36, 46x46. I prefer start from zero to avoid other troubles. I'm really sorry to bother you with my mistakes and, but I'm kinda new to this and tutorials don't help much.--— O.elfine.o (talk) 17:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delete the 14 files I have uploaded the 25 march 2012 (they are listed here : http://rustyhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=upload). I can't continue to work otherwise. Thanks in advance. --— O.elfine.o (talk) 08:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) No I'm sorry I can't overwrite the images. I have tryed already and I get a message like some of the pictures that I'm trying to upload already exist (which is the case for some since I renamed a part of them, I suppose media wiki use a md5 hash for files), anyway they need to be renamed correctly, and I don't have the rights to do it myself. So, the fatest way for me is that you delete them physically and there will be no need to rename them since I will reupload them correctly. Otherwise I need to give you the good names and you will have to rename them for me (since I can't) and this looks more time consuming to me. It's up to you, I just want to be able to continue to work on all costumes pages. --— O.elfine.o (talk) 22:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Need advice I have modified/updated the Black_Flame_(Costume) page as a preview before I'll do the same on all costumes pages. I have also re-uploaded the costume icons correctly and added them to the Category:Costumes/Meilin. But I have a lot of questions now : * I looked around and saw a Category:Costume_Icons which is a sub-category of Category:Item Icons so my question is where should we put those costume icons ? * I think we might need a template to add the icons directly in the right categories, something like the Template:Monster image template or a modified version of the Template:Costume image (and I'm not good enuff atm for trying to make templates). * I would know if it would be valuable to make a template for the table's style I'm using on Black_Flame_(Costume) so we can format all the articles in the same way, or if it is easier to just copy/paste that table on other pages. --— O.elfine.o (talk) 02:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC)